Prompt: Skin
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: "Ah… ah… ah…" she gasped out, his name was the last thing she uttered before she was completely still. Shaken. Immobile. Shocked by the received pleasure that she knew had been taken to new heights that occasion. Mayuri x Nemu, Lemon, part 1/5 of Skin


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Okay, so this is actually a sort of prologue and fan-service chapter. I'm going to continue my Proposal String after exams. This is a new set of strings that will probably be covered in about 4 of 5 prompts. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Skin<strong>

He was so cold, always cold that she felt almost sorry for him. Nemu held him closer to her, let her own body warm up that freezing skin of his, cover every inch of him. Mayuri exhaled out a hoarse cry as she bit down on his shoulder, her teeth skimming across one of the scars running there. She shuddered as he pushed himself in, feeling utterly tingly.  
>Their arms twisted and entwined together, elbows being mistaken for whoever's it was. Oh, she thought and it repeated itself in her head like a broken record. He was doing something completely new, she realized as she turned her head to the side, panting for that breath that always eluded her when he was with her. Her hair tickled her ears as she carelessly tossed her head about, taken over by nerves and jolts.<p>

There were times that Nemu thought that sex could be so… mundane in a sense, she would always be proven wrong by her captain. She screamed again as he pulled out, wanting him to stay inside, never leave her. Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter. His rhythm and trusts remained sure, the charging making beautiful contact with her flower bud, below and hidden away. He moved higher on her body as he pulled out again, her breasts aching against his chest. Then retreated lower down the length of her when he entered in deep. Her nails were clawing at his back, loving how it felt to have him cage her with his body.

She sighed his name into the base of his neck, smacking her lips there. There was a choking gasp from him and his time sped up. She screamed. The bed creaked against the wall. "Mayuri-sama…" she stuttered as he rammed into her.

He had never touched her this way before, never reached so deep inside her that he may as well be filling her with him. The base of him touched her. His hands reached her everywhere. Despite how quiet a lover he was, she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. She cried into his chest as he pounded into her, the nerves below being bombarded by a rhapsody of sensations.  
>She licked at him, sucking a patch of the skin there and marking it with a love kiss. She heard him call her name. Nemu returned the sentiment with greater eagerness and volume.<p>

"Louder!" he ordered her and she threw all caution to the wind, shrieking his name into his heart.

Close to his ear, she repeated, "Oh…. Oh… Oh my God…."

There was a chuckle from him followed by grunting as he moved just a little bit differently, yet still managed to continue touching that magic spot down there.

"Ah… ah… ah…" she gasped out, his name was the last thing she uttered before she was completely still. Shaken. Immobile. Shocked by the received pleasure that she knew had been taken to new heights that occasion. She supposed he must've been especially tired. Her back arched higher, her spine having left the surface of the bed. The head reared back, her mouth open as she struggled to breathe like a fish out of water. More mewling, more gasps came from her mouth that she could not believe that he was inciting those sounds in her, that she was capable of voicing them.

Reader, she was met with a pleasure that I am virtually incapable of describing in these minute words. The jolts continued to travel throughout her body though the main pleasure had already left her. Slowly, she descended back down to the bed as Mayuri continued his erratic thrusting into her.

His hands were tangled in the locks of her hair, his fingers clawing into the mattress. His hips moved slower yet fiercer, harder. Every time he moved into her sent a little sharp pain below and small grunts came from her throat. Her chest ached from the friction of his chest, the constant movement they were subjected to, to coincide with his own movements.

He trembled, she held him all the more closer. Then, as though everything had just been released, he fell unto her and she relished the weight of him on her body. She buried her face in his chest, enveloping her senses in him until she was intoxicated by his essence. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her, she embraced him back and sighed, well satiated with the evening.

Then too quickly, he rolled away from her and she suddenly felt bare without him atop her. She knew it without him even telling her. This was done only when he was tired, he would definitely need his sleep alone in peace. With a flushed face and rubbery legs, she stumbled out of his bed. He remained resting: lying on his back, the sheets hiding away what was below as his leg was propped up, and his arm was draped over his face. His breathing was steady and she wondered how he could always keep his composure after their couplings.

Gathering his clothes to fold and hang on the chair against the wall then putting on her hiyoku, she stayed momentarily by the side of his bed.

"Will you be needing anything, Mayuri-sama?" she asked, her voice quiet if not a little strained.

He did not look at her nor remove his arm away from his face. He breathed deeply before uttering, "Go and check on Ashisoji Jizo then go back to your own room to sleep."

She nodded her head and exited. Heading to the room where the zanpakuto spirit currently occupied.

Reader, the room was not decorated in a way that would be appealing to a child like the room of the eleventh division lieutenant, but it was neat and tidy and adequate for sleeping in.  
>The reason why the zanpakuto spirit should have its own room? I do not know the answer, Reader, I am merely the writer of the tale, nothing more. However, there are a few theories. The first was that it was by Nemu's request that the zanpakuto spirit should occupy a different room from Mayuri-sama, unless he was willing to either copulate with her in front of the child-like spirit or go to her room when their urges acted up. He would not go to her room and even he had <em>some<em>(albeit very little) morals about what he did in front of a child, especially since(though Nemu knows he would never admit it out loud, she could still _hear _him when standing by closely) he regarded the little Ashisoji Jizo something akin to his son as Nemu was liken to his daughter.  
>The second reason perhaps could be that since the manifestations of all the zanpakuto spirits, Ashisoji Jizo had become a favourite to Yachiru since there were seldom any children shimigamis since the days of yore and she so loved to pull on his wings. She was always begging Mayuri to allow her some time to play with the zanpakuto spirit and when he denied her that(which was virtually all the time) she would actually infiltrate his division to play with Ashisoji Jizo or kidnap him to take back to the Eleventh division. It would not do to have her walk in on them and he despised anyone sticking their noses into his personal life or what was his business.<p>

Nemu adjusted the obi of her hiyoku as she approached the room where she distinctly heard the familiar sound of bleeping. Bleeping at this hour? It was unheard of for him and she wondered what could be the matter. Was he having a nightmare? She entered the room; the lights were on and Ashisoji Jizo was sitting in the middle of it with bunches of bananas surrounding him, though Nemu knew that he wasn't only up for a midnight snack.

Nemu closed the door behind her as she entered the room, carefully looking all around and taking note of the sudden change in the air as she went about cleaning up the banana peels. She approached the open window and closed it shut. Then made her way to the closet. She opened it and greeted the pink-haired lieutenant who was hiding inside.

As she came out of the closet, Yachiru confessed a great relief that it was her and not Mayurin who had found her, for he was always such a buzz kill. Nemu questioned why she should be here in such a late hour. She replied that she wanted to play with Ashisoji Jizo but could not as she and her captain had gone on patrol and only returned late that night after being lost for a week.

Nemu then understood why the past week had been so quiet.

Continuing, Yachiru confessed that she could not bear to go another moment without playing with the zanpakuto spirit some more and so had snuck into the barracks to see him. He had let her into his room and they had been drawing pictures and eating bananas until they were interrupted. Nemu sighed and looked at the clock. It was very late, or possibly very early if you looked at it another way.

She asked Yachiru to leave, Mayuri had just fallen asleep and it would not do to disturb him.

Yachiru complained that she wanted five more minutes with Ashisoji Jizo and shot her a puppy-dog expression.

Though Nemu was quite immune to it as was Mayuri, she thought it not unreasonable to give Yachiru perhaps a few more minutes with her little friend. She agreed and made Yachiru swear that she would leave in the next five minutes; this was confirmed by Yachiru with a pinky swear.

For the next few minutes(this did go on longer than the five minutes, Reader), Ashisoji Jizo had continued colouring with Yachiru, which had him produce about six pictures about nature: two of which he gifted to Nemu and Yachiru. After that the two became quite bored and snacked on more bananas as Nemu carefully watched the two of them much like a parent would.

Suddenly, the evening took a different turn at about four am. "What was all the noise about, Nemu-chan?" Yachiru asked as she was playing with the submissive zanpakuto spirit's face.

Nemu halted in her steps, wondering just what exactly Yachiru wanted to know. "May you specify the questions, Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" Nemu requested.

She tilted her head and gave a happy smile. She explained herself. "Me and Ashisoji Jizo were being real quiet a few minutes ago 'cuz we heard this really weird sound. It sounded like… someone crying, but then it didn't really sound like someone crying. And we heard moaning. And groaning. I asked Ashisoji Jizo what could it be, but he didn't know. So we went to the wall and placed out ears real close-like, like this." She demonstrated so. "Then it suddenly stopped."

Reader, despite the indifference on Nemu's face, she was horrible embarrassed to think that these two had heard her and Mayuri together in bed; her cheeks were flushed red and she gave a small barely noticeable(it went unnoticed by the two child-like beings in the room) gasp. She could not think up an excuse.  
>"Kusaijishi-fukutaicho, Mayuri-sama and I were the causes of the noise you and Ashisoji Jizo heard earlier." Nemu confessed, her voice unwavering.<p>

"Really?" and the 'really' was stretched most immaturely. "I thought some wimp got hurt real bad and was just hiding."

Nemu had thought that the questioning would be left at that.

"So, what were you guys doing? Making babies or something?" Yachiru asked unabashed.  
>Reader, there was an awkward pause. Before Nemu could answer, Yachiru stood up and announced, "Well, I'm tired now. I'm going home." Again, before Nemu could offer to open the doors for her, Yachiru opened the window and leapt out and towards the Eleventh division.<p>

Nemu tidied up the mess of papers the two children had created.

Ashisoji crawled to his bed and snuggled into his sheets that resembled something of a makeshift cocoon.

Nemu paid him her attentions and tucked him in, stroking the blue hair atop his head. Oddly that night, Nemu kissed the top of Ashisoji Jizo's head and bid him goodnight. Reader, the zanpakuto spirit blushed at the action.

Even after leaving the room and going down the hall to her own bed, only one thought clouded her mind until her vision became hazy and she lost herself to sleep. Babies. Little babies with blue hair and golden eyes, possibly green eyes. Babies that would be gifted with their father's spiritual power and intelligence. Babies. Adorable little babies from her to him. The thought repeated itself excessively and so did the imaginings of her belly swelling to gross size, the patter of running feet through the barracks halls, and the crying at night that she would have to take care of.

And strangely enough, Reader, she found herself fancying the hopeful idea of babies.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong> **Should the next prompt be about Nemu talking with her friends and hearing them mention babies or should it be her asking Mayuri if he would like to have a baby with her?**

**Please tell me what you think in a review or sent it in a pm!**


End file.
